1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to media or content tagging.
2. Information
Electronic information in the form of electrical signals, for example, continues to be generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, or analyzed. Databases or other like repositories are commonplace, as are related communication networks or computing resources that provide access to stored signal information. As one example, the World Wide Web provided by the Internet continues to grow with seemingly continual addition of information.
Computing resources enable users to access a wide variety of signal information in the form of media or content, including text documents, images, video, or audio, to name just a few examples. Tools or services have been provided which allow for access to or organization of copious amounts of signal information. For example, some tools may enable users to associate supplemental signal information with media or content to indicate or describe a characteristic of the media or content. As one example, users may associate keywords (e.g., tags) or geographic locations (e.g., latitude and longitude coordinates) with media or content that are descriptive of a particular target geographic location. Supplemental information, for example, may be used to enable more searching or classifying of media or content by search engines or human users. However, with large amounts of signal information being made available, there is a continuing need for relevant information to be identified and presented in an effective manner.